Xavier Marqués
Xavier Marqués is the last Gnostic to know the exact location of the Tabula Veritatis. He owns a property in Catalonia, Spain called Castell dels Sants where Ramon takes care of the family. He is married to Maria de Santos and they both have a son named Tiago Marqués. Years later, his grandchild, Eva Sanchez, is born. Personality He is a devoted Gnostic and he’s determined to guard the Tabula and “La Maledicció” at any cost. He is a good father and husband. When in danger, he does not want to see any of his loved ones hurt. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse In 1937, during the Spanish Civil War, a group of soldiers allied with the Fascists break into the family house of Xavier Marqués bringing their bloody war to his house. Commanded by Gehnen, the militaries smashed everything in their path searching for something. Prior to this, Xavier knew dark forces were coming so he commissioned “La Maledicció” embedding clues to the location of the Tabula Veritatis, an object of immense power, within the painting. In the wrong hands it would be catastrophic for mankind. After taking the painting and warning his family to leave the property, Xavier Marqués along with his friend Hernandez try to prevent Gehnen from getting his hands on “La Maledicció”. Hernandez, with a gun in hand, shoots every soldier at sight while Marqués heads to the library looking for a way out the house. Unfortunately, they are shot to death like animals before they manage to escape. Gehnen’s men search their bodies and find the valuable painting. A few years later Ramon, the family servant and friend, returns to the Castell and cleans the place up. He locks the library because he could not bear to touch Gehnen's papers. He has kept it locked to honor the memory of Señor Xavier. Trivia *Xavier comes from the name of the Catholic Saint Francis Xavier, where Xavier stands for the saint's birthplace, the town of Javier in Navarre, Spain. The placename is itself the romanization of the Basque place-name (and surname) "etxe berri", meaning 'new house' or 'new home'. *Before his death, Xavier gifts his son Tiago the family medallion which will help him decode the painting's secrets many years later. *Ramon's father named him after Señor Xavier's favorite saint. St Ramon, patron saint of the falsely accused. The moors put a padlock through his mouth. *Ramon witnesses the death of Xavier and Hernandez. *Tiago Marqués, Xavier’s son, asked his father about the painting and its secrets but he told him to be patient. He said that one day he would know everything. Unfortunately, Xavier is killed before he could share his knowledge with his only son. *Xavier likes to collect ancient carvings. Some of his statues can be seen scattered through the Castell. Gallery Castell dels Sants 6.png|The Fascists break into Castells dels Sants Castell dels Sants 4.png|Xavier gifts Tiago his medallion moments before his death Castell dels Sants 5.png|Xavier and Hernandez try to escape with "La Maledicció" Castell dels Sants 9.png|Xavier and Hernandez heading to the library Castell dels Sants 10.png|Xavier and Hernandez killed by the soldiers in the library Castell dels Sants 8.png|Gehnen gets his evil hands on "La Maledicció" Marques 2.png|Tiago's old family photo Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Castells dels Sants Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Minor Character